The present invention relates generally to a data processing for atmospheric condition method, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system, method, and computer program product for predicting atmospheric conditions.
The atmosphere is a complex natural gaseous system that is essential to support life on planet Earth. However, as the introduction of particulates, biological molecules, or other harmful materials into Earth's atmosphere, air pollution is becoming a worldwide problem. Air pollution is one of the biggest threats to human health, which causes diseases, allergies, death to humans, and also causes damage to other living organisms such as animals and food crops, or the natural or built environment. Good air pollution forecasting method can be used to reduce the damage to human health by preventing people from going out or recommending them wearing masks. There are various methods for predicting atmospheric condition. However, the accuracy and efficiency of these methods are still not satisfactory.